To Live Another Life
by Nightstone49
Summary: The Crossing of Kings only allows those worthy and with the correct offering. Three have been chosen. A young married couple and a boy marked by evil. Let their new life begin. James/Lily Sirius/OC Remus/Tonks
1. Beginnings

Author's Notes: For the record, this next chapter sets up the 'big change'. So don't go hiring assassins or ninjas or whatever you crazy kids hire these days. Just read and enjoy someone else's take on JKR's world that she was nice enough to give us. Remember, as kids we liked playing in the sandbox.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Not me.

Original Characters belong to ME!

_Chapter 1 – October 31 1981 (World 1)_

--- --- ---

**Godric's Hollow**

James Potter threw himself over his wife, Lily, as the front window of their house imploded on them. Flashes of green light, Killing Curses, flew in before the first fragments of glass hit the ground. Bits of plaster and wood rained down on the floor, anything within the Death Eaters' line of fire was destroyed. Thankfully when James threw himself over his wife, they'd fallen off the couch and landed prone on the floor.

_**Boom!**_

The front door was suddenly blasted off its hinges and flew down the small hallway before bouncing off the banister. It landed with a loud thud which knocked over a small table in its path.

Sweeping in like some otherworldly being the Dark Lord known as Voldemort descended upon them. His robes billowing like smoke. His bleached-bone wand held ready to send death to anything that opposed him.

It was not to be however, James and Lily had not yet recovered from their dive for cover. They were still on the floor beside the couch.

"Lily, get to Harry and get out of here!" James whispered to her urgently. She gave him a look that showed clear objection. There was no way she was leaving him to die.

"Oh, I don't believe either of you will need to worry about being saved," Voldemort said with an air of triumph as he slowly stepped towards them.

"You see, I have already defeated you. You lay there, defenceless. Completely at my mercy. And, being the merciful dark lord I am, I will show it." He slowly raised his wand hand, the tip glowing an eerie green.

"James…"

"Lily…"

"Avada Kedavra!" The Killing Curse flew from Voldemort's wand and struck the prone couple, their hands clutched together tightly.

As the light faded Voldemort took in a deep breath, eyes closed. Releasing it he hissed to Nagini who had made her way inside, sensing her master's moment of ultimate victory. Opening his eyes, he turned to leave the room.

"_Make sure we are not disturbed, my lovely._"

"_Yessss, Masssster."_

Sweeping through the room he then made his way upstairs where, due to the earlier noise, Harry had woken and lay crying in his cot.

Swooping in on the cot Voldemort took a moment to look down at his greatest enemy. A mere child. Born, no doubt, with great power. And so, he would take great satisfaction in knowing of this boy's death.

"And so, Harry Potter, you shall be my greatest victory."

Pointing his wand at the boy's heart Voldemort did not even whisper his intent.

The tip of his wand flashed and Harry was bathed in green light.

As the light faded little Harry lay still. No movement, not even a twitch. He made no sound either, not even a sigh.

Harry Potter was dead.

_--- --- ---_

_Great Hall 1998 (World 2)_

--- --- ---

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Voldemort stared down at his prophesised nemesis, Harry Potter. How _dare_ the boy come back from death. How _dare_ he cast aside the affects of the Killing Curse and then _mock_ HIM. The most feared Dark Lord ever to be.

Still, he was only a boy. That muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore, would be turning in his grave at the thought of Voldemort using _his_ wand to kill the boy.

Yes, no longer would Potter have the brother to his wand. It was unique! The Elder Wand will crush Potter once and for all!

It did not matter that he had already tried only a short moment ago. No doubt Potter had something that stayed Death's hand. No more. This was their final duel.

And he would enjoy it.

"I see you are as stubborn as your deluded father was. You don't know when to give up, do you Potter? You don't know when it's simply better for you to _die_!"

Voldemort flung a severing curse which flew wide of his target and struck an Auror behind Potter.

Harry returned fire with a Reducto; at least he wasn't still using school-boy tricks to win.

They duelled for what felt like an eternity to those watching. An eternity that seemed to slowly tip in the favour of the Dark Lord.

Then, it happened.

Harry tripped and fell, landing heavily on his non-wand arm. His wrist made a sickening crunching sound. He didn't cry out though, no doubt from the adrenalin streaming through his veins.

He lay prone on the steps leading up to the table used by the teachers during meals.

With a flick of his wand, Voldemort broke his left leg. In two places. Harry cried out at the sudden erupting pain.

"It would seem that this is much more effective than the Cruciatus, isn't it Potter?"

He sent another at Harry's shoulder.

Then another at his other leg.

Then finally, his wand arm.

Harry's wand, originally Draco's, fell from his grasp as he lay panting from the pain he was being put through.

"Is that all, _Tom_?"

Voldemort smiled; a truly horrible smile, but a smile nonetheless. He turned to address the entire Great Hall.

"Here lies your…_saviour_." The Death Eaters laughed and jeered the Order and DA. "Your saviour, who was…prophesised. Prophesised to defeat me."

He swept his non-wand arm back towards Harry.

"Here he lies. Beaten. Broken. Helpless. _Defenceless_."

He turned back to face the hall fully.

"No doubt, he is wishing for me to finish this. To…end it all. And, indeed I will. But first, I will tell you all something. Something I managed to get during these past twelve months."

The hall was deathly silent. No-one drew breath. All hung onto his every word.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._ And here, this is what I found most interesting. _And the dark lord shall mark him…as his equal._"

A low murmuring of voices filled the air as many of the occupants did not know this shining piece of information.

"But! _But he shall haves powers the Dark Lord knows not! And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._"

Again the Great Hall descended into silence. The Order and DA were praying and hoping that it was a sign that Harry would climb to his feet and curse Voldemort one last time. The Death Eaters remained silent and unmoving.

Voldemort turned back to face Harry.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies_. And so, Harry Potter, you shall be my greatest victory."

He raised the Elder Wand high in the air, no doubt for effect on everyone present.

"And now, _Chosen One_. You will die!"

"_Sssee you hell,_" Harry managed to hiss at him.

"…Harry…" Ginny's voice barely registered, despite the silence.

Voldemort smiled, he was enjoying this so much.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" Hermione's scream was soul shattering and it was the last thing Harry heard before darkness swept him away.

Turning from the lifeless body of Harry Potter Voldemort gazed out over those gathered in the hall.

"Bring me the Longbottom boy!"

---

Harry woke with a gasp and looked at his surroundings. He was at King's Cross Station, with Dumbledore standing over him.

"I had hoped to not see you for a long time, Harry. Why come back so soon?"


	2. World's Crossing at the Kings

Author's Notes: Okay, so the 'reformat' is now onto chapter 2. Once we're up to chapter 6 or 7 I should be right. I'll spend a bit more time playing with the chapters to make sure things stick together in a believable manner.

_Chapter 2 – World's Crossing at the King's_

--- --- ---

**Kings Cross Station**

"What?"

Dumbledore sighed as he gazed sadly at Harry.

"I had hoped not to see you until you were as grey as I am. Unfortunately that does not seem to be the case. This is not a good thing."

Harry looked at him, clearly confused.

"But…I mastered death. I mastered the Hallows!"

He stood up and walked towards his former headmaster.

"And yet, you lost your wand and its allegiance before you died. Also, in returning you used your second chance. You cannot return again, Harry."

Harry looked around; desperately searching for someone to appear and tell him he could return. That he could be with Ginny.

"No! It's a lie. You're lying. I can return. I have to!"

"I'm sorry." The words were all too familiar. Only this time, he was dead.

"What about Ginny? Ron? Neville? Luna? Hermione?"

"Harry…"

"The DA? The Order? The—"

"Harry." Dumbledore took him by the shoulders. Harry looked up at the headmaster and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. There is no going back. There is only…going on."

Harry fell to his knees, his shoulders sagging and his head dropping in defeat.

"No…"

Dumbledore closed his eyes to hide the pain that was clearly visible.

"The train will take you. You must Harry. There is no lingering in this place."

"Isn't there another…"

"_Hem, hem_."

Leaping to his feet Harry spun around expecting to see Umbridge herself standing there. To his surprise a man, he assumed so given the person's height, wearing a hooded white robe standing off to the side next to a familiar looking section platform. In fact, if Harry was correct in guessing, he'd say it was at the barrier for Platform 9 ¾.

"You assume correct, Mr Potter. Behind me is the barrier to 9 ¾, as you mortals call it. Here, however, it is the platform for the King's Crossing."

Dumbledore stood at Harry's side and looked at the man.

"Are we to assume that you guard the barrier?"

The man chuckled. "Guard? There is nothing to guard. The train only appears to those worthy. I am a guide. The train is waiting on three passengers. One is here. Two more are arriving shortly."

"Only two?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is is Ron? Hermione? Ginny?" Harry hoped he was wrong. He hoped that they'd escaped the Great Hall after his death.

"Only two are unaccounted. The three so named are not listed. It is a married couple. Young. They had a son who died shortly after them. That is all I know."

A whistle brew off in the distance and the sound of a steam train could be heard.

"And here they arrive."

"Is it Remus? Tonks?"

Dumbledore looked at the 'guide' once more before turning to Harry.

"He said that they were young. And that their child was lost. Did Remus and Nymphadora lose a child shortly after they died?"

Harry paused. Teddy was with his grandmother, Andromeda. He was safe. While Tonks was certainly young, Remus was not. Who else could it be?

The train slowed at it pulled into the station. The curtains closed on all windows. Not a passenger was visible.

Finally the door to one carriage opened and two people climbed out. One had unruly black hair and glasses. The other had long red hair flowing down her back.

"Are you sure we should be getting off here?" the woman asked.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He knew that voice all too well.

"The train's stopped and this looks like King's Cross. Besides, where else are we going to get off?"

It couldn't be; it just couldn't be them….

"James…"

The man turned and went to speak when his eyes landed on Dumbledore and Harry.

"Merlin…" he gasped.

Dumbledore chuckled, "While I have certainly been compared to Merlin I most certainly am not him. Although I was gifted…"

Harry shook his head and looked at his parents. Just like with the Stone they were no older than when they were killed. The only difference was that they had yet to notice him. Or at least his father hadn't.

"J-James!" Lily pointed at him as if seeing…well, a ghost.

James' eyes went to Harry and frowned.

"Why do you look like me?"

Dumbledore stepped in just as 'The Guide' turned his attention to the young James and Lily. Before Dumbledore could speak however, the guide cut in.

"James and Lily Potter. I am the guide to King's Crossing. You, your wife and this young man have been given an offering. This offering has been paid with three lives. One from your world, and two from his. These lives have allowed you to use the King's Crossing."

James stood silent, looking from the guide to Dumbledore and, finally, to Harry. Given the distance between them he had yet to see Harry up close. All he could see was his hair and glasses.

"Why does he look like me?" he asked finally.

"James!" Lily hissed.

The guide laughed. "Lily, there is no fear of such. He is merely curious as to the identity of this young man." The guide swept his arm in Harry's direction. "And it will be revealed. In due time. Unless you'd rather meet briefly before making your decision to accept the offering."

Hesitantly at first the couple made their way over to Harry and Dumbledore. It was only when they were a few metres apart that Lily gasped, her eyes wide. She clutched onto James' arm and stared openly at Harry.

"You…you…"

"Have your eyes," Harry finished. She blinked and then slowly nodded.

"Impossible." James put an arm in front of Lily to shield her even though her eyes stayed locked onto Harry.

Green.

Her eyes.

"My eyes." She looked at her husband. "James! My eyes! He has my eyes! _Harry's eyes!_"

James froze. When Voldemort killed them it was a foregone conclusion that Harry was next. But, how had he lived?

"How?"

"The guide. A life from our world. If we're here…James! He killed our Harry…but…"

"My parents died the night Voldemort attack their house." It felt weird talking to the people who no doubt were James and Lily Potter, but they weren't _his_ James and Lily. They weren't his parents. "Dad…fought him while mum went to escape with me. Or at least that was what he told her to do. She must have performed the spell that protected me during that time because…because she never left my room." Lily drew a shuddering breath; she could imagine what had happened.

"She died…protecting me. Gave herself for her son. Her protection meant Voldemort couldn't kill me. At least until now…"

Lily dropped her head into her husband's chest while she cried. It was too much. Here was a grown up version of their son, his parents dead. And now he was too.

"Where are they?" James asked, somewhat interested.

"If your son died to bring me here then my parents died to bring you here."

Lily pulled back from James and turned to face Harry.

"The three lives, our son and your parents. It doesn't seem fair, what about Sirius and Remus?"

Harry couldn't look at either of them. But he had to say something. Anything.

"Sirius was…being with him will always be my most treasured memories. Remus…Remus left something behind. Him and Tonks. A son. My…my godson, Teddy."

Despite their closeness in age and distance in worlds Lily reached out and pulled Harry into a hug as he felt more of the weight from his world pull on his heart.

_Teddy. Please forgive me._

Harry lost track of how long he had cried. He only just noticed the station clock hanging near the barrier. 10:46 am. 14 minutes until the Hogwarts…Did they only have ten minutes to make a decision or would the train wait for them?

"The King's Crossing waits for no one, Mr Potter," The guide spoke, answering his unspoken question. "The train departs at 11 am exactly. Not a second later."

Lily and James turned to look at the clock and then back at Harry.

"Headmaster…"

"Harry; I believe, for now, calling me Albus is just fine. You are much more than I could ever be. You are stronger than I. You have strength beyond that which I know of. Albus is fine, my boy. Just Albus."

Harry's lip twitched at the reversal of roles. He recalled his first meeting with Hagrid.

"And I'm _just Harry_." Dumbledore laughed with understanding and joy that he felt their once strong bond was slowly being rebuilt.

10:50 am.

"We must decide," Dumbledore said when he noticed the time.

James stuffed his hands in his pockets and scuffed his boot. "What's going to change?"

"I'm afraid," Lily said before she caught Harry's disappointed face. "I'm afraid of being disappointed. I also wanted my son, not a grown man, calling me mum." She smiled at him. Despite the distance of worlds, she still felt it was her place to be his mother now that she knew.

"A Quidditch captain once told me, get the snitch or die trying. I don't have much to lose. I can't go back to my world. You probably can't return either. Why not give this a try?"

10:53 am.

James and Lily shared a look that conveyed a hundred and one thoughts before he snorted.

"I think I like the idea of going back. Even if it means I have to go to school again," James said with a grin. Lily elbowed him.

"We're going. We'll take the King's Crossing," she said in a clear voice, her mind made.

Harry nodded.

10:55 am.

"All aboard," the guide spoke in a voice much deeper and powerful than before.

In a flash Dumbledore and platforms nine and ten were gone. In their place the Potters found themselves standing inside a compartment of a carriage. Looking outside Lily saw the sign _9 ¾ - King's Crossing_.

"We're on the King's Crossing," she said in a much relieved voice.

For the first time since the Forbidden Forest Harry paid attention to the sound of her voice. It was beautiful. It was everything he knew it was and more.

"Do we stay here or move about? If this is like the Hogwarts Express do they have a food cart?" James asked, dropping himself down on a seat and turning to throw his feet up on it.

Harry couldn't help the sad laugh that came from hearing him speak. James gave him an odd look.

"Sorry. My friend, Ron, he had…_hollow legs_ I think it's called." Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Sounds like two rascals I knew at school." She tapped her chin in thought. "Never did manage to teach the other one some table manners." James gave an indignant cry before Lily promptly sat down opposite James.

"Harry…do…do you mind telling us about yourself?"

"Will it matter when we get to where we're going? I mean I might be too young to play Quidditch so that's a mote point."

James looked at him with a very serious look on his face.

"Never. _EVER_. Say that a person is too young for Quidditch. The Harpies Men's Calender maybe but…"

"James…" Lily said warningly.

"Sirius took it back after you threatened to burn it." He replied all too quickly but the wink he sent at Harry made him think otherwise. Lily gave a long suffering sigh while shaking her head.

The door to the compartment opened and all three looked up to see the guide standing there.

"Join me in the dining carriage. We will enjoy a meal. There are some conditions that also need to be addressed."

Following him up to the second carriage where four seats were placed around a table. Four place settings laid out for them.

"Sit, feast and enjoy. Rules will come later."

Taking the lead James wasting little time in sitting and found a wide variety of food similar to Hogwarts appeared on the table.

"I suppose I am a little peckish," Lily muttered and moved over next to James. The guide sat on James' other side allowing Harry to sit beside Lily.

"Roast beef?" she asked, offering him some. Nodding wordlessly he watched as she loaded his plate with some beef, potatoes and a few other vegetables and sat a treacle tart in a bowl next to his plate. For some reason she'd felt that is was right. He wholeheartedly agreed.

"Thanks," he muttered before taking a bite on his food. James meanwhile was nearly finished his first plate and planning his second. Lily loaded her plate with about as much as he thought given her slim build. She wasn't skinny like Petunia, she was healthy.

"So, you mentioned Quidditch twice so far Harry. Any reason?" James asked.

"I…may have been Seeker for Gryffindor a few times." James dropped his fork and stared at him.

"Seeker?! My son's a bloody seeker! Brilliant!" He laughed and bounced in his seat with a grin on his face.

"And my best subject in Defence. I guess the next two are Charms and Transfiguration." Lily nodded before finishing what she was eating.

"What about your friends? What were they like?" It surprised him. He'd added the classes to see her reaction and it was far different than he imagined. She was pleased, no doubt, but was more interested in who his friends were.

"I guess Hagrid was my first friend, he bought me my first present. I met Ron Weasley when I first got on the Hogwarts Express. Met Hermione then too. You'd like her," he said, speaking more to Lily.

"Oh?"

"She's muggleborn. Incredibly intelligent too. She…well if she and Ron are still alive in my world I guess they'll be together by now. Or will be soon."

"The Granger girl travels with Longbottom. They and the girl Brown. They're in Australia gathering for a return," the Guide spoke.

"Do you have a name we can call you?" Lily asked. "It seems terribly rude to keep calling you 'the guide'."

"Ever since I began as guide for the King's Crossing I have never been asked my name. It's…Gideon."

"Thank you, Gideon. At least I know Neville and Hermione are safe. What about Ron?"

"Hiding. Now, I will speak no more on matters not regarding you three and your journey. You cannot go back."

Minutes passed before Lily gave into another question that she was dying to ask.

"Who raised you?"

"Petunia and Vernon. They…they weren't so bad in the last few years. I think saving Dudley's life helped. Of course Vernon was scared of Sirius and Moody."

"Alastor Moody?" Harry nodded. "Is he still terrorising poor trainee Aurors and hopeful recruits?" James asked.

"No, he…he died. He was part of a decoy mission. We were leaving Privet Drive, seven of us…well, fourteen in total but seven of me. Six were polyjuice. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Fleur and Fletcher. Fletcher was with Moody. He fled and Moody got hit in the back. A Killing Curse."

James sat silently for a moment before he refilled his glass. He raised it while looking Harry in the eye. "To Moody. May his vigilance live on."

Harry thought that perhaps that was a far more fitting speech then the one said at The Burrow.

Finally the food vanished from the table and Gideon motioned for their attention.

"Firstly, all knowledge of King's Crossing will be removed from your minds. Occlumency won't stop it, Harry, it's a universal rule. Those who encounter the King's Crossing must either accept the offering or not. Either way they will not remember it upon reaching their chosen destination."

"Secondly, knowledge gained prior or during the journey on King's Crossing will be retained. In part. Dates will be removed if the event is prevented. Otherwise they will be modified to prevent problems in the new life. This means, Harry, you may be a little smarter and wiser this time around."

"You won't be getting out of homework though," Lily added, with a smile.

"Thirdly, only your souls have journeyed through. Any magical talents gained in one world are not carried over. That being said, any talents tied to your body in the new world are not affected."

"Great, Voldemort's head games all over again," Harry grumbled.

"Perhaps. I have not encountered one such as you Harry Potter since I began. I feel that your soul and that of your other self will merge. However, in doing this you may find that Voldemort's _curse_ will not leave you so…affected."

"Good to know."

"Yes, it is. Now, finally." With a wave of his hand Gideon summoned three glasses with a greasy looking potion in them. "This is a farewell drink. Upon consuming it you will fall asleep. When you wake you will be in your physical body exactly three minutes after it was last attacked on the universal night."

"Universal night?"

"October 31. Hallows Eve. 1981?"

"1991. There is a ten year difference. But you will not know this. It will seem as though 1991 is the day you simply collapsed after being hit with a killing curse rather than die from it. Now, drink up."

James looked at his glass upon taking it. "Reminds me of Snapes' hair," he muttered.

Lily shook her head and downed her potion. "Raspberry. Interesting…" She stepped back yawning and fell into a chair that appeared behind her.

"Well, better not disappoint the old girl." James raised him glass to Harry. "To your health, Harry." James downed his glass a second before Harry.

Due to his lack of size compared to James the potion reacted quicker. They collapsed at the same time.

Harry's last thought was that his father's words matched Dumbledore's less than an hour before his death. He prayed it would not lead to a similar fate.

--- --- ---


	3. Universal Night

Author's Notes: Here's where we begin to see what's changed between the worlds. Not everything will be given as it'd be information overload. The next few chapters will do nicely. A few new characters will appear and some old ones will be different to how they're remembered.

_--- --- ---_

_Chapter 3 – Universal Night_

--- --- ---

**Godric's Hollow**

James woke with a start. His head was pounding with a mountain-splitting headache. He almost thought the Knight Bus had hit him, and then backed over his head if he hadn't already known the cause.

"James?" Blinking in the hopes of clearing his vision he saw a mass of red and blue. Lily had been wearing a blue sweater the night of the attack. It was clear things weren't too different. At least he knew that much from where he was lying.

"Lily?" He asked, almost desperately.

He heard her laugh in a very relieved way. It was followed by a childish gargle that he recognised just as instantly as his wife's voice.

"You both okay?" he asked.

"Apart from a few bruises and a migraine, yes. I'm fine," Lily replied.

He took a moment to let his body relax. Feeling around he knew he was on the couch. Without his glasses he could only see the various fuzzy shapes and colours he knew were certain items in their living room.

"Harry?"

He heard her sigh heavily.

"Lily?"

"You remember the… the place we met the older Harry?"

"Kings Cross? He was standing there, with Dumbledore, wasn't he?" he asked, making sure they were talking about the same thing.

"Well, he has the same scar. On his forehead. He said…he said that I'd done some spell to protect him from V…Voldemort. He doesn't seem to act any differently from before the attack though."

"You did tell me once," he paused to lift himself up. Lily instinctively handed him his glasses. "You told me once, that kids don't show their personality until a while after they're born. He's only just over twelve months. Might still be a bit of a shock to be in such a little body."

"If anyone else had said it, I wouldn't believe them. But, you're right. He'll either show signs or he won't. I guess we can only wait."

James nodded and groaned. His headache coming back like an angry dragon.

"I think there's some pain reducer somewhere in the kitchen. I'll get a small measure of it, it was rather strong." With that she got up and moved into the kitchen.

"JAMES!" the shout couldn't have come at a worse time. Why hadn't he heard that motorbike?

Sirius ran into the room as if his own life depended on it. He saw James and, instead of stopping in shock, fell beside the couch and checked for himself it wasn't a more colourful version of his best friend's ghost.

"I'm fine, Padfoot."

The look on Sirius' face said he thought otherwise.

"Sirius, please slow…down…" another voice, female, followed him. A young woman about their age stepped into view and looked around in shock. Unlike Sirius, who'd focused in on James, she was looking around but in a fearful way.

"The party was over before it started," James offered, at least some of his humour was intact. The woman looked at him in shock.

"You…you're alive!" she said in apparent shock.

"Are Lily and Harry okay?" Sirius asked.

"I'm in better shape than my husband is, Sirius."

Looking over his shoulder Sirius could see Lily standing in the archway connecting the lounge and dining rooms. He stood up and walked over to her. He noticed the glass in her hand and Harry, looking at him intently, on her hip.

"Do you think he's still here?" the woman asked.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure it's safe, right?" Sirius looked to Lily for confirmation. She nodded.

"There you go, Amy. Safe as Hogwarts." He gave the woman, Amy, a reassuring smile. That was when it hit both James and Lily. The bands on Sirius and Amy's ring fingers also gave it away.

"You're…you're married?!"

Sirius looked at James confused. "You must have hit your head hard, Prongs. Our wedding was a week after yours."

Lily, rather quickly, came to her husband's rescue. "He came here tonight. Voldemort. He was here. He…James told me to get Harry and run but…he…"

"I believe I may have something to add," someone behind Amy said as they entered the house. All three former students knew his voice; Amy, however, appeared a little confused by the new arrival.

Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room and looked just as surprised to see the Potters.

"Yes, headmaster?" Lily asked.

"I am afraid I am here to hold Sirius Black in my custody until the Aurors arrive."

Already working her mind in overdrive Lily knew what was happening. "I'm afraid we kept something from you, Headmaster," she spoke, making sure to put herself between Dumbledore and Sirius.

"Go on, Mrs Potter."

"Sirius isn't our Secret Keeper. It was…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Looking around Dumbledore noticed the sudden chill down his spine that came from a deep realisation.

"Wormtail," James muttered.

"I'll kill him!" Sirius growled and brushed past Lily. He was nearly at Dumbledore when he ended up in a body-bind.

"I will arrange a trap for Mr Pettigrew, Sirius. Until then, you _will not_ take any actions that could lead to exposure or conviction. Am I clear?"

Sirius struggled against the bindings but ended up growling. "Crystal."

"I think it best we headed home, Mr Dumbledore. I'm sure Regulus and Rowena will want their father in one piece," Amy spoke in a tone that came very close to an order to Sirius. She turned and walked over to Lily.

"Thank god you're safe," she said before carefully hugging the surprised witch. She made sure not to squash Harry. Lily got a feeling of comfort and familiarity from it. In Lily's mind something was missing, a vital clue why Sirius' wife was so close to her (apart from the fact their husbands were almost brothers).

"Yes, well. Our memories seem a little off. I mean we forgot you were married so…"

Amy smiled, somewhat sadly. "It'll come back to you. Headache cure?" she asked, tilting her head towards the glass in Lily's hand.

Looking down at it Lily blinked before remembering it was for James.

"Oh! Yes, I took some just before Sirius raced in. This is for James."

Saying nothing Amy turned and went over to where Sirius still lay within the headmaster's body-bind.

"Did you give the headmaster your _word_?" she asked. Perhaps she meant a vow he wouldn't betray his word to the headmaster.

"There is no need. I believe your husband will keep a…short leash on himself, Mrs Black." With that Dumbledore removed the body-bind and let Sirius stand up.

"I trust my faith in you won't be…ruined?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius rubbed his shoulder but looked the headmaster in the eye. "It won't."

Nodding Dumbledore stepped aside so the front door was clear, or at least the doorway. The door lay further down the hall.

"Do you require my assistance in repairing the door?" he asked.

Lily, having given James his dose of potion, shook her head.

"No, I should be able to do it once James' headache goes away. But thank you. And please, make sure Peter is dealt with fully."

"Of course, my dear. I will also ask Mr Flitch to set some muggle mouse-traps in case our…once-friend appears at Hogwarts."

"Might want to speak to Remus too, Dumbledore," James added whilst sitting up. His head was clearing and thinking was something he could now do.

"Oh?"

"He didn't know we swapped Sirius for Peter. He might try something knowing we were attacked."

"Indeed. And how are we to tell this story? I doubt Voldemort left you simply lying there without ensuring you were dead."

Lily sighed, this was the hard part.

"I believe I may have used a blood-based spell to protect Harry. He came in, I…I heard James fighting with him down here. He…"

"For the lack of a better description. He killed us. We died. But…"

"We got a second chance. There are holes because we're not the same James and Lily. There was a…an offering I think. All three of us were offered from different worlds. I can only remember bits of it. James and I died together, one curse. He…"

"We ended up at some After-life version of Kings Cross. You were there, no doubt from a different world. Our…well, our son was there two. You knew each other, so I guess Voldemort killed both of you in that world but…"

"But in your deaths in his world, and his death in your world a third world was born that through the other offerings, granted you a second life. Correct?" Albus asked.

"Yes." Lily adjusted Harry on her hip since he had slipped a little. The scar and skin surrounding it were still an angry red. Dumbledore noted the scar for its shape. He sighed.

"And he will be marked as an equal. What plans do you have regarding the knowledge that your son defeated Voldemort?"

James and Lily shared a look. Like many times since beginning their relationship they shared many thoughts on the matter.

"We'd…we'd like you to take the credit. It will allow Harry a normal life." Dumbledore frowned in thought.

"I feel that Voldemort might not have been stopped completely. Merely…halted for a time. I believe his soul, or what remains of it, separated from his body and yet is still tied to this world somehow. However, in reply to your request. I will…fabricate a tale of how I stopped Voldemort, but…"

"You don't know whether to state that you stopped him for an unknown time, or that you're stopped him for good?" Lily offered, being more able to follow Dumbledore's words.

"Precisely. It is my fear that the wizarding world will be lulled into a false sense of security to say that he was killed. But would it be worse to tell them he is still out there somewhere?"

"You said, at the Prewett brothers' funeral, that there's always a choice. The right path and the easy path," James offered.

"Perhaps telling them he has been forced to withdraw indefinitely through a mortal wounding would be best. If I were to say that it is my belief that he will not be a threat for many years, and that we have much time to prepare? But, will people want to hear such grim words after being offered such hope?"

"Which is easiest for you headmaster? To say he's out there?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Then perhaps it best to tell them he's gone. Tell the people he's been defeated. That it's safe. If he does come back, we just need to make sure all the evidence is there to prove it," Lily said.

Looking at the one witch he knew had always been one of the brightest he'd seen grace the halls of Hogwarts Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Mrs Potter. The full moon was three nights ago, I would advise you to contact Mr Lupin quickly. It would also be wise to speak with Mr Black about what we have agreed on tonight. He is the only one who could think otherwise, I believe. Now, I wish you goodnight. I'm afraid my work is not yet completed. There appears to be a rather large rat-trap in need to setting. However, before I depart." With that Dumbledore discretely waved his wand and restored the front door to its original state. He nodded once more and left without a sound.

Lily shook her head and readjusted Harry again.

"Do you want to fire-call Remus or should I?" she asked, looking at James.

"Guess either of us can do, or both," he replied, slowly standing up from the couch.

--- ---

Remus was just sitting down to listen to the wireless with a good book when his fireplace went green.

"Remus?" James called out as his head appeared amongst the flames.

Moving over to the fireplace he crouched down, "What's wrong Prongs? Is everything alright?"

James turned his head to listen to something at his end. "He's fine, Lily." Turning his attention back to Remus he sighed. "We were attacked. Voldemort found us."

Remus' blood ran cold as the inner-wolf surfaced. "Sirius. He betrayed you!" he growled.

"No! No it wasn't him! We swapped! Remus, we're so sorry but we swapped!" Lily's voice rang out over the connection. She sounded upset.

"You swapped? Of course, it makes sense but then…Wormtail. Oh, Merlin, no. How could he?"

James sighed and appeared to shrug, "We don't know. Dumbledore is going to trap him using Aurors. We thought it best to tell you. Sirius just left."

Frowning slightly Remus looked at his friend. "Was Amy with him?"

James paused and Remus' frown deepened. "Yeah. Look, Moony. When Voldemort attacked us, he…well there are blank spots in our memory. We didn't even recognise her. Tell me you're still singing the same old song, right?"

"You know it's too dangerous for someone like…"

"Like you to be in a relationship. I know. I've heard it a thousand and two times. I just wanted to make sure I didn't forget something _that_ important. Sirius had no trouble but you, I'd be hurt more to think I forgot your big day," James said with a grin.

Remus looked away to hide the red tinge that coloured his cheeks. It embarrassed him terribly to have James or Sirius talk about him getting married. Not to mention near impossible.

"Anyway, this place is a right mess. The lounge, dining and kitchen seem to be the best places. We'll move as much as we can. Peter never visited the Potter's summer vacation home. It's close to Sirius' too. We'll camp out there until we can work out what we've forgotten."

"James, your parents…they…they would be glad to know you're alright. If they were still here."

A look crossed James' face, maybe a hope that he'd forgotten that detail.

"Shame they never saw Harry. I should go Remus, Lily's bound to pack half the house and exhaust herself before the night is over. I'll be in contact soon. Prongs' promise."

James' head disappeared and Remus leant back as the fire returned to normal. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Peter, why?"

--- ---

Note: I thought it was a good ending. Remus of course is much more…quietly emotional. Sirius is a firecracker going off - loud and obvious. Remus will carry the hurt and try to work out why something happened. Yes, he would be vengeful. He was in the books. But that was because James and Lily died.


	4. Lives Rewritten Part 1

Author's Note: Nearly done with the reformatting. It's a right pain and a bit of a headache but I feel it'll make the story better. Still don't know why I planned it out differently to begin with.

_--- --- ---_

_Chapter 4 – Lives Rewritten (Part 1)_

--- --- ---

**Somewhere in London**

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why them? They did nothing wrong. They were your friends!" Remus shouted.

Peter stepped back and drew his wand.

"Don't make me do something you'll regret Remus. We both know you can't be trusted." The preverbal knife lodged itself in Remus' back.

"Not with Harry." The knife twisted.

"Not with the secret of their home." Another twist.

"All because you're a _werewolf_." The knife gave a final twist and Remus lunged.

"How could you!" he roared at he charged at Peter.

"Stupify!" A chorus of voices sounded. Most flew past Remus and struck Peter, throwing him backwards. The traitor didn't even have time to realise it.

Remus was caught by two that dropped him flat. When he woke Sirius was looking down at him with an unreadable face.

"Do I need to put a body-bind on you?" He showed Remus that he was wearing his Auror badge.

"No. There's no need for that, Auror Black," Remus replied quietly. Sirius nodded and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, Moony. Now, I'll let Moody take your statement. Bones has already taken Peter away. I told her what he was. Aside from a traitorous bastard and Death Eater." From behind Sirius Amelia Bones stepped into Remus' view. Moody was making his way over as well.

"What about you?"

"I had to register. Part of being an Auror. Prongs had to as well." Remus nodded, knowing it would have been a tough decision for either one to make.

Sirius helped him to his feet before stepping back. Moody stepped up.

"I think you should go home. Bones and Black were following the bastard when you showed up. I'll write whatever Bones wants given she's the new boss." He walked away from Remus allowing the werewolf to see what was going on beyond the alleyway.

Aurors were modifying the memories of those muggles that had gathered with the noise of the argument turned fight turned arrest. Clearly he'd stepped into a trap set for Peter; looking to Sirius he saw his friend nod. That was why Sirius wanted him to leave the scene.

--- ---  
**Potter's Summer House – 2 days later**

"He confessed to quite a lot of things. Some of the order members that disappeared or were ambushed, he had a hand in that too."

James and Lily sat stunned as Sirius told them what had been learnt during Peter's confessions. Amy gave her husband's arm a gentle squeeze. She knew it was hard for Sirius too. He'd considered James, Remus _and_ Peter to be brothers. Nothing could pull them apart. Now, Peter had not only pulled away; he'd played a crucial part in the attack on James, Lily and Harry.

Their very lives were almost snatched away because of Peter. To all of them it was worse than betrayal. He might as well have tried to kill them himself instead of having his 'lord' do it.

"What's going to happen now?" Lily asked. They'd moved to the Potter's summer house a week ago. They'd yet to settle in properly. It was possible that they'd remain here. It was just as big as Sirius' ancestral house. Brighter than it too.

Sirius sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from being around James for so many years. He didn't, however, mess it up for effect.

"There's not a lot that can happen. I think Peter will try to escape going to Azkaban but…" he shrugged. He had little to offer in terms of information or solutions.

James took a moment to look over at Lily. She looked back at him and could see the question in his eyes. She nodded.

"I know it's only been a few days since the attack but I think that with that and now Peter's arrest its time I said this. I can't go on as an Auror," he said. It was clear in his tone and body language that it was not something he'd considered lightly. Both he and Sirius had thought to call it quits when the fighting stopped. But when does one call an end to this kind of fighting?

Lily reached across and grasped her husband's hand to let him know she still supported him, despite her agreeing to him telling Sirius. It wasn't as though they have thought otherwise on the matter.

Nodding to his friend's words, Sirius leant forward to gather his next words. He understood James and Lily hadn't made this decision based in facing some random Death Eater. They'd faced Voldemort. And he'd almost succeeded in killing them, if everything he'd been told was true.

"I don't think the office will be the same without you, Prongs. But no one is going to hate you for this. They'd have done the same, I think. Except maybe Moody."

Sitting back into his chair Sirius looked over at the small play area set up for Harry. The boy was asleep with a toy snitch buzzing quietly over him.

"How is he?" he asked. Harry was his godson after all.

Lily gave her son one of those watchful maternal looks that showed concern. Deep concern.

"He's slept a bit more than he used to. He doesn't do as much as he used to either. It may just be a short term thing after being cursed like he was," she replied.

Again, all Sirius did was nod before gathering his thoughts. He knew that Lily had to have a better theory; she might even know exactly what was wrong.

He could see that none of them had any obvious signs of injury. All they'd told him was Dumbledore had fought Voldemort and then gone to tell the Ministry when he felt Sirius pass through a ward he'd placed on the house. That explained why Dumbledore wasn't there when he arrived; but not why James and Lily hadn't defended him prior to Dumbledore returning to the house.

To top it all off, Harry's scar confused him. He'd seen Lily's notes in defences she was using on him. One involved a blood ward that left a similar mark. But it wasn't to remain as a scar.

Even he could see that it wasn't a normal scar.

--- ---

**New Potter House (previously Potter's Summer House) – That night**

"How are you?"

James turned from the window to see Lily standing there with a cup of tea in her hands. She sipped at it before stepping closer.

"I'm fine. Just…"

Lily put her cup down on the windowsill and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hurt?"

"Yeah," he sighed. She tightened her grip on him.

"You still have us. Sirius and Remus are still your brothers. Let's try and look at it like that. We're here. Now. Harry's alive and well. Sirius and Remus are fine. Let it go, James. I don't know what drove him away, but if you were anything here like how I remember you, it wasn't you or the others. You loved one another."

James' jaw tightened and Lily could see that he was hurting. A lot. His parents died because they trusted people. He too had died, technically.

He sighed. "How's Harry?"

"He's doing a lot better than I expected. I think you were right about him that night, he won't 'wake' until it's his time. I just hope he…"

James wrapped an arm around his wife. "Me too. I'm hoping he's the same Harry we met before being sent back."

"Did you hear what he said? What he didn't say? He lived with Petunia. She married that horrid man, Vernon. Reminds me of vermin." She sighed. "I shouldn't say that, I'm talking about my sister's husband." James chuckled at the fact Lily hadn't changed. No matter how much Petunia hated her sister, Lily always cared about Petunia. She couldn't help it.

"I remember him saying he was a Seek-ouch!" James rubbed his arm where his wife had pinched him.

"He will _not_ be on a broom until he's seven."

"But he's already…"

"That was a special occasion and I still think you had me on a compulsion charm to let you get away with it. Merlin knows why I ever married you," she sighed.

James smirked; this was a common play by Lily. "Oh really? Just why did you marry me then?"

Lily smiled up at him. "Well, it wasn't your 'Potter Charm' as you call it. It might have something to do with a shiny badge and actually being responsible."

"I was responsible was I? Well, I'll have to show you just some of my mischievousness then, will I?"

Lily arched an eyebrow at him in challenge. He smirked in reply.

Eyes widening in surprise Lily squealed as James brought her to her knees as he tickled her. They were, after all, only in their twenties.

After a moment James managed to pin his wife's arms so she couldn't struggle. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad we're here. It's not quite home but it is."

Lily squirmed against him and sighed contently as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"It is." She snuggled into his chest while they lay on the floor, the only light coming from the fireplace – one not attached to the floo network.

"We haven't celebrated moving here," James said with a grin.

"Last time we celebrated moving into a new home I ended up pregnant," Lily replied with a guarded tone.

Looking down at her he sighed.

"I think he'll be fine by himself for a little while longer," he said in defeat.

"Yes, he will. Now quiet. I need my pillow to _not_ talk," she replied before drifting off to sleep in the comfort of her husband's embrace. For once they would sleep without the worry of what the future held, just that they were together. A pair of young people just taking each day as it came and went.

--- ---

**Hogwarts**

"Headmaster, I must speak with you," Severus said as he caught Dumbledore leaving the Great Hall.

The headmaster sighed, this was the third time this week that Severus had approached him in regards to the fall of Voldemort and where that left Severus with regards to his actions.

"Severus, my stand on your beliefs regarding you guilt are unchanged. You have proven yourself to those that deem it a balance."

Severus frowned. Ever since Dumbledore's victory over the Dark Lord he had pressed the issue of facing some justice for his crimes. Surely the headmaster of a school could see that this wasn't a petty thing, these were serious crimes he'd been a part of. He could never look at Lily without the now unbearable guilt dragging him down deeper into despair.

"Simply changing sides does not balance the actions taken while sided with the Dark Lord. I cannot continue this...this lie! I am not above punishment!" he protested to Albus.

Dumbledore looked at Snape and shook his head. He would speak no more on this issue. He walked away from the soon-to-be Potions Professor, once Horace had finished his classes. The changeover would be occur next year, the promise to being able to form a bond of friendship with the headmaster following his 'victory' over Voldemort proving too big of a prize for Slughorn, so he decided to stay at Hogwarts to see the year out. And possibly offer some assistance to Severus during his own classes.

But for now, Dumbledore's mind was elsewhere. Too full of prophecies and theories about the Potters and their son to concern himself properly with Severus.

--- ---

Watching the headmaster walk away Severus nearly knocked McGonagall over as he turned away angrily. He had not heard her approach him.

"Trouble, Severus?" she asked, somewhat concerned by whatever talk had left the newest member of staff to feel so angry.

"The headmaster refuses to accept my opinion on...a rather personal matter," he replied.

"Perhaps if its permission you need then simply do without it. You and I know that many students can be..."

"I want to turn myself over to the DMLE but without the headmaster's approval I feel like it would not end well," he said, cutting her off and leaving her completely speechless.

"Severus, I..."

He sighed and looked down both ends of the corridor. He could not afford someone overhearing.

"I played a key role in the Dark Lord's attack on the Potters."

Instead of being shocked McGonagall did something she thought she'd never have to do, she slapped him harshly across the face.

"Severus Snape, if I find out that You-Know-Who did something terrible to James and Lily, or their son, I will find it very difficult to forgive you. If you do not hand yourself in I will _drag_ you down to the DMLE office myself!" she yelled at him.

Severus was many things; Grease-ball, Slytherin's man-bat, potions prodigy, expert on Dark Arts and double agent. He was also excellent at self-control. He knew McGonagall was just as good at self-control, except when it came to Quidditch. So for her to yell at him said that she was on the verge of completely losing her control.

"It will not be necessary, Professor McGonagall."

She nodded curtly and briskly made her way to her office where, no doubt she would vent more of her anger.

--- ---

**Ministry of Magic – Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

Despite all the rounding up of Death Eaters the office for the DMLE was rather quiet.

Having changed into a short sleeve shirt, pants and jacket – all black, Severus was able to walk up to the reception desk without anyone noticing him. He knew that in another two minutes, that would not be the case.

He undid the jacket and freed his unmarked arm.

"I wish to speak with an available Auror regarding a Death Eater sighting."

The receptionist looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know how many of those we've had, only to turn out being false?"

Severus let his jacket fall; the counter of the reception desk hid his other arm.

"Very well," with that he brought his marked arm up and let it rest on the counter-top, his Dark Mark visible to the receptionist.

"Is this proof enough?"

Five minutes later Severus was in a holding cell waiting for questioning following his arrest as a Death Eater.

--- ---

**McGonagall's Office**

Slamming the door shut behind her Minerva made it to her desk before her emotions overwhelmed her. Beneath her strict teacher mask she had a loving heart that, at that very moment, was breaking.

So she cried.

She cried for James and Lily.

She cried for little Harry.

She cried at how cruel the fates had been to her two dearest students and their son.

Just how terrible would his life have been if they'd died?

--- --- ---


End file.
